


Unarmed And Dangerous

by tielan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Vignette, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One doesn't need a weapon to be dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unarmed And Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleSammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/gifts).



> My own '[a woman walks into a bar](http://tielan.tumblr.com/post/39796891454/intoabar16women)' challenge - I listed 16 female characters on tumblr and asked people to pick one and another character with which to interact. LittleSammy picked "Ziva, meeting Kono." It's kind of the other way around, with Kono meeting Ziva, though.

Kono's first thought upon meeting Ziva David on the tarmac at the Marine Corps Base was that at least the woman wasn’t armed. A moment later, the sheer stupidity of that thought slapped her in the head. She, of all people, should know that one didn’t need a weapon to be dangerous.

* * *

_“Are we sure she's not related to Steve?”_ Danny quipped upon seeing Agent David take down their suspect – a burly native Hawaiian who at least doubled – if not tripled – her weight.

“She had a brother.” Kono remembered the file notations. There were a lot of them when it came to Agent David. “He’s dead. And she once took down a guy who’d been on monster steroids.”

“Yeah, well, make that two for Agent David, and nil for the steroids.”

* * *

Agent David turned out to also be very good at kicking in doors.

“Five-0! Hands in the air,” Kono ordered, training her weapon on the secondary target. It made sense; Agent David’s file indicated she’d been a crack shot in Mossad, and Kono doubted that the older woman had let her skills flag since then.

“Hands,” Agent David warned. “Keep your hands where I can see—”

Of course the idiot went for his gun.

Agent David shot him in the shoulder. “Usually, I would kill you,” she said conversationally. “However, it seems that Five-0 wish to question you. So you may consider yourself fortunate to be left alive.”

Kono coughed. From the look of the guys they were covering, it wasn’t so much the shot that unnerved them as Agent David’s rather bloodless statement.

* * *

“So, what do you do for fun?” Kono inquired as they waited for their beers to be served. “Back in DC, I mean.”

“Other than pretend I have not seen movies just to watch Tony’s reactions?” Ziva asked. “Mostly, I read.”

“Can you swim?”

“Yes. But I cannot surf.” Ziva smiled. “However I am willing to try new things – at least the first time.”

Kono wondered if the smile wasn't Agent David's most dangerous weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> Duly noted about Ziva being able to swim! I forgot that. :)


End file.
